


《独宠》狮锤x羊基·一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：有部分狮x人，标记，成结，生子“无论你是小羊，是飞鸟，还是蔷薇，我都会喜欢你。”





	《独宠》狮锤x羊基·一发完

Loki拱开身上狮子沉重的厚掌，兽人国的冬季漫长严寒，皮毛白嫩的小羊总是因为挨着篝火睡觉而险些把自己烤焦。

“以后你靠着我睡。”兽人国王Thor·odinson仁慈地下了命令，哪怕Loki已经开始腿肚打颤，雄狮还是把这只omega小公羊叼回了寝殿。

“早，Loki。”Thor也醒了，打哈欠时喷出的鼻息让小羊的耳朵贴紧了头皮，“你的绒毛又打结了，躺回来。”

一蹦一跳往外溜的Loki不甘心地跺了跺蹄子，告诫自己下次要变成人形再睡觉。

魁梧的雄狮把小羊掀翻在爪下，带着倒钩的舌头舔着Loki卷毛柔软的肚皮，Thor只是警告地咕噜了一声，那四只咩咩乱蹬的蹄子便乖乖蜷了起来。

“翻身。”Thor用鼻吻顶了顶小羊柔软的脖颈，舒服得眯眼哼哼的Loki便一骨碌跪趴起来，露出背上油光水滑的绒毛，像棉花糖一般化在雄狮的嘴里。

贪心的alpha连脖颈都没有放过，被宠坏的小羊放心地让雄狮的利齿掠过咽喉，哪怕Thor一张嘴能咬下Loki的整个脑袋，他也敢用圆润的小羊角给国王挠个痒痒。

“Thor，你该少吃点肉啦……”礼尚往来是兽人的美德，羊蹄子没法给大猫顺毛，Loki只好化了人形，少年浑身赤龘裸地趴在雄狮的肚皮上，还没学会藏起羊角和尾巴球。

狮子懒懒地晃着有力的尾巴，抬起下巴让omega梳理自己浓密深金的鬃毛。

Loki原本是很怕Thor的，草食部落送来了还只是羊羔的小王子，当年的他在威严的雄狮面前咩得撕心裂肺，四条小细腿抖得站都站不稳，还哭出了一个奶泡。

年轻气盛的兽人国王绝不亏待任何子民，为了让这只小羊不怕自己，俊美的雄狮险些学会猫叫，连最珍惜爱护的鬃毛都肯让Loki当草料嚼在嘴里。

omega正沉迷在大猫暖茸的手感里，却突然下坠落进了一个烙铁般的臂弯，Loki撑着男人健壮的胸肌扑腾了一下，却被坏心眼地揪住了淡黄的翘尾。

“别玩我的尾巴！”少年色厉内荏的呵斥也像羊羔，Loki骑在alpha劲窄的腰胯上向后扭身护住屁股，丝毫意识不到自己会蹭出什么大祸来，“我刚换毛，别拽了唔……”

“你还是毛茸茸的时候可爱。”没毛时更性感。Thor只说了前半句话，箍着小羊的腰舔舐omega奶白的肩胛和颈窝。

“嗯、痒……”而Loki依旧扭着头仔细打量了自己的尾巴，直到确定没被揪掉绒毛才温顺地趴了下来，早就对alpha的“梳理毛发”习以为常。

“Thor，我想去城郊的草原……”omega骨架修长，已经发育出一层薄薄的肌肉，却依旧被Thor喂养得浑身奶香，连关节上的皮肤都泛着清透的淡粉，摸起来比羊绒更细滑。

“好，明天陪你去。”被娇宠的omega点着脑袋犯困，男人抱着Loki回了被窝里，缱绻地将他卷曲的黑发绕在指尖。

“嗯……还要矮人族的浆果饼。”Loki得寸进尺地转了转眼珠，从被子里探出脚趾挠alpha的小腿，指甲圆润地刮过Thor小麦色的皮肤。

“好。”英明的国王将所有昏庸都留给了他的小羊，Loki意料之中地被满足了所有心愿，开心地拱着Thor的胸口，像小斗牛一般扑在alpha身上打闹。

“手抬高，老实点。”玩在兴头上的Loki突然被摁住了，被Thor脸色微妙地拎起来穿衣服，埋在国王宽大的衣袍里扭来扭去，“我是不是把你保护得太好了？”

狮子对羊说这种话的确古怪，Loki不满地蹭了蹭满是猛兽气息的枕头，埋起脑袋睡着了。

兽人早婚早育，得不到Thor青睐的母狮子们总是把气撒在Loki身上。自从小羊险些被咬断左腿之后，暴怒的雄狮恨不得用铜墙铁壁护住omega，以免在处理国事时又有人欺负他辛苦养大的小羊。

“下午有其他部落的首领来进贡，醒了后乖乖待着，”Thor在离开前挠了挠小羊的下巴，Loki勉强支棱起惺忪的眼皮瞅着alpha，“腿上还留着疤呢，长点记性。”

怕疼的omega满口答应，却在睡饱后依旧不安分地溜了出去。没人敢拦穿着国王衣袍的人，谁都知道这个所谓的贴身仆从是Thor捧在掌心的宝贝。

Loki寻着春日里的果香溜进了花园，发现平日里自己常呆的长椅上已经有人了。自称fandral的草食兽人身上带着青木的气息，头上挽结生纹的大羊角也十分漂亮。

“我是草食部落的新首领，”fandral低下头，用羊族间的礼节碰了碰Loki小得可爱的羊角，“如果兽人国王接受条款，我就能带你回家了，Loki。”

这只大公羊真好看。Loki羡慕地摸了摸fandral的角，他在王宫里没有同类，自然不需长出大角来求偶。

“我不会接受。”Thor的声音突然从两人背后响起，雄狮不再隐匿凶悍的气息，连强壮的公羊都浑身紧绷，“Loki，跟我回去。”

“你让Loki以为城郊的花园就是草原，让羊族的王子连角都长不出，”fandral突然扬高了声调，Loki还是第一次看见敢直面Thor的草食兽人，“国王，这就是你的保护？”

“若非你的部落太过懦弱，Loki怎么会被送来猛兽横行的王城？”Thor冷笑一声，呵斥间隐约的咆哮让fandral面色铁青煞白，“我就是他的铁蹄和巨角，这足够了。”

“Thor……”手足无措的小羊还是被国王带走了，Loki在长大后第一次被关了禁闭，“我想回去！”

“他们抛弃了你，”Thor的面孔上居然出现了痛心疾首的无力感，“你却要因为那几句花言巧语离开唯一真心对你的人？”

“fandral说部落和过去不一样了，”Loki的声音越来越小，他想起早晨alpha沙哑温柔的问候，还有雄狮浓密漂亮的鬃毛，“我应该和同类呆在一起的……”

“是啊，我们永远都不会是同类。”Thor想摸一摸被自己的怒气吓到蜷缩起来的小羊，却被omega湿润惊恐的绿眼睛刺痛，“我总盼着你长大，却没料到你会离开我。”

我还能回来玩的啊，难道永远都不能再见了？Loki恹恹地趴在地毯上，却说不出自己为何如此难受。

“他蹄子嫩得连石块都能割破，真放到草原上还不被鹰叼走？”Thor气得连笔都捏断了，摔碎酒杯在寝殿来回踱步，“养不熟的白眼羊，我还不如早几年就把他给吃了！”

Loki依旧匍匐在昏暗的房间里，没人会来给怕火的小羊点灯了，侍女送进来的晚饭也从甜浆果成了饲料般的粗甘草，让omega只能用兽化的喉咙吞咽。

“国王是不是发火了？”收拾餐盘的侍女们旁若无人地聊着天，对棉花团般缩在角落的小羊熟视无睹，“连吃羊的气话都说出来了，刚跟草食部落和解呢！”

吃羊？！Loki一激灵，竖起耳朵蹦到轰然关闭的大门边，急得头头转。

Thor晾了没良心的omega一下午，终于绷不住走到了禁闭Loki的殿外，却听见一下下撞门的咚咚声。

alpha轻而易举地推开沉重的殿门，收不住冲势的小羊一头撞进Thor的怀里，蹬着蹄子冲他咩咩叫了好几声。

“怎么了？”Thor摸了摸Loki撞出划痕的羊角，气已经消了一半，“我听不懂你说的什么。”

“你别吃fandral，别吃我的族人！”Loki哧溜化成了赤条条的人形，被Thor用披风裹着抱回寝殿里，“你要是想吃羊的话，吃我一个就够了……”

“谁跟你说的？”alpha愣了愣，忍着笑板住脸盘问，“你倒是挺讲义气。”

“那些侍女，总是欺负我的母狮子……”Loki的声音越来越小，告起状来倒毫不含糊，“她们说你可能要和草食部落打仗了，等着吃烤全羊呢。”

“吃了又怎样？”Thor不可能这样对自己的子民，但Loki惊恐不安的模样让alpha恶趣味陡生，“我好吃好喝地喂着你，连口肉都不给尝？”

“我可是部落的王子，”Loki不喜欢水，Thor也从来不逼他，因此alpha抱着他缓缓走进温泉里时，小羊还以为自己真的要被洗干净吃了，“Thor！等等，我……”

“又怎么了，”国王湿漉的金发披散在颈侧，健壮的臂弯和石沿一起将omega困住，“为你的族人和fandral牺牲的胆子去哪儿了？”

“我只是想……”Loki顿了顿，声音越来越低，“在死后能被送回部落。”

“你到底为什么非要回去？”Thor皱起眉，终于意识到omega的反常，“那里到底有什么？”

“英灵石，羊族如果将自己献祭给它，就能完成一个心愿。”Loki被alpha拖着臀抱在怀里，脚丫一晃一晃地踩着水，“如果我下一世是狮子，你就能喜欢我啦。”

“你说什……”Thor愣了愣，低沉的嗓音有些颤抖，“我当然喜欢你，Loki。”

“别骗我了，”看似温顺的小羊油盐不进，落寞地把自己泡进温泉里不出来，“你喜欢山泉，喜欢美酒，如果你喜欢我的话，为什么不同样直接说出来？”

为什么？国王第一次哑口无言。

“可我的确喜欢你，Loki。”Thor低下头，鼻尖碰了碰omega皱起的眉心，“无论你是小羊，是飞鸟，还是蔷薇，我都会喜欢你。”

“好吧，”Loki水面下的尾巴明明已经高高翘起，却依旧绷着脸慢吞吞地点头，“那你为什么还要吃我？”

“……是另一种吃法。”Thor脸不红心不跳地扯谎，这些年来alpha本就没少占便宜。

“哦……”Loki又靠近了一些，本该是捕食者的雄狮却屏住了呼吸，“那你的确只能吃我一个啦。”

该死，谁教坏他的？

Thor在脸红之前化成了兽型，在Loki的惊叫声中把他叼上了岸。omega“啪”地落在石沿上，被雄狮厚软的爪垫按住了胸膛。

“唔！你……”这一次的舔舐不同以往，倒钩粗粝的舌面刮搔着omega的腿根，掌垫时轻时重地按压。

Loki不满地蹬了蹬雄狮毛茸茸的肚子，抓着胸口的狮掌被摁得一下下轻叫，Thor把他翻了个身，尖锐的犬齿咬着omega的臀肉舔弄。

“Thor！唔……嗯！”Loki吓得乱扭，手掌和膝盖在石面上磕得通红，而雄狮却将他整个覆在了身下，腹部的绒毛弄得小羊浑身都暖烘烘地发热，连额头的角都开始泛红。

alpha粗沉的喘息让人脸红心跳，狮尾有力地抽蹭着omega柔嫩的私处，让肉瓣被刺激得不断夹紧收缩，直到渐渐染湿了雄狮尾尖的鬃毛。

Thor要用狮子的形态进入他？Loki迷糊晕眩的脑海里陡然浮现的猜想，让他浑身战栗着挣扎起来，动物本能让小羊想要逃脱，可灵活矫健的双腿却偏偏被雄狮的身体挤了进来。

“唔、别……”Loki被叼住了后颈，雄狮只要微微收拢下颔就能咬断，湛蓝的眼里却只有温柔的笑意，“我没有害怕！”

嘴硬的小羊很快服软了，猫科肉刺凸起的性器挂着omega的内壁插了进来，刺痒的感官让Loki大开着双腿往前爬，却很快被叼回来干进更深的地方。

“哈啊！嗯……好重……”Loki被压得喘不过气，十指细长地抓着雄狮的鬃毛喘息，摇晃的两腿缠不住猛兽的腰身，“Thor、变回来……”

omega得到的回应只有背后粗重的喘息，猛兽的庞大身躯紧紧压住少年，狰狞紫红的性器借着后肢力量死死钉在Loki身体里，雄狮的阴茎骨让小羊被干得不断尖叫哀鸣。

Loki觉得自己在和纯粹的野兽交媾，可这头狮子分明长着Thor的蓝眼睛，他的汗水把alpha腹部的绒毛全部沾湿了，自己的尾巴也被体液弄得结缕。

Thor像照顾幼崽那样舔他，连脚趾和屁股都不放过，雄狮把自己留下的痕迹清理得一干二净，扒拉着浑身酥软的omega重新压到身下，匍匐着进入了Loki。

“你的肚子鼓得像一只小母羊。”alpha肌肉虬结的臂弯搂了上来，omega只觉得身体里横冲直撞的性器又涨大了一圈，呜咽着攀住了Thor的脊背，“你好深……羊族是不是都这样？”

“你不用知道别人！”Loki凶神恶煞的警告反而让兽人国王笑了起来，他被顶得小腹鼓涨，哼哼唧唧地讨饶，“轻点，我没吃晚饭……”

“你被宠得太挑食了，Loki。”色令智昏的alpha此刻却英明起来，咬着小羊圆润的弯角低喃，“但我会喂饱你。”

“我会怀上小狮子吗？”Loki又高潮了一次，瘫软下紧绷的腰身窝进alpha的怀里，被Thor翻来覆去地揉捏肏干，“嗯！哼唔……它会不会咬破我的肚子……”

“不会，宝贝。”Thor嗅着Loki的肩头，他的omega依旧甜蜜，却散发着更成熟的冷香，“我不会让任何人伤害你……”

被猛兽标记的刺激更加强烈，Loki浑身过电般颤了一下，呻吟时拖出了长长的哭腔。

omega被Thor抱到了床上，抬起大腿露出红肿的穴肉，被雄狮肏干过的地方翕动着漏出白浊淫液，周遭的臀肉也被撞击得惨不忍睹。

“脾气大得像头母狮子，身体却……”Thor没有说下去，被羊蹄子踹一下也够受的了。国王亲自端了草汁回来，一边喂给Loki一边疑惑这东西有什么好吃的。

“尝尝就知道了，”Loki发现自己不排斥Thor身上猛兽的肉腥味了，使坏地含着青草汁吻他，雄狮果然皱起了眉，却没有躲开，“唔，我又有力气了……”

“那继续？”Thor捏了捏omega蒲公英般的尾巴，Loki滑溜溜地躺了下去，信任慵懒地对他露出了肚皮。小羊被alpha惯出了不少猫科的脾气，舒服时也会咕噜着撒娇。

这样的Loki怎么能够离开他？

Thor咬着omega的耳朵慢慢地抽动，Loki还没到沉溺肉欲的年纪，眼里有几分被快感晕染的熏醉，更多的只是和心爱alpha亲密厮混的迷恋。

少年抱着伏在身上的男人轻喘，被顶得重了就会哼哼，Loki看不大出兽型的Thor有多性感，但此刻金发的alpha绝对能让他心甘情愿敞开双腿。

“可fandral的大羊角的确很好看，”小羊依旧坚持自己的审美，还深情地亲了亲国王的面颊，“无论你好不好看，我都会喜欢你的。”

母狮们的梦中情人气得又想吃羊，Thor龇了龇引以为傲的獠牙，他的omega却闭着眼躲进了被子。

这说不通。国王郁闷地玩着毛茸茸的羊尾巴。也许他也该去英灵石上躺一躺，祈祷自己能长出一对笨重累赘的大羊角。

他们成婚第七年的时候，Loki居然真的生出了一头纯白的小狮子，蓝绿的异色瞳像只小精灵，尖细的吼叫有几分alpha父亲的气势。

“希望他长大后的鬃毛不会像棉花糖，”Thor摆弄着嗷嗷叫的儿子，总觉得和自己小时候有哪里不一样，“嘿，他怎么和你一样喜欢咬我的头发？”

“唔……”Loki刚刚喂完奶，但胸口的咬痕有一大半都是丈夫留下的，“让侍女拿些草汁来。”

“什么？！这怎么可……”Thor震惊地看着吃一口肉就会腹泻的小狮崽，此刻正抱着草汁喝得正欢，终于知道问题出在哪儿了。

也许未来的兽人国王，会是一头吃素的狮子。


End file.
